Portable coolers are known in a variety of forms. Some of them have one or more compartments for canned drinks and a separate ice compartment that may also be a general-purpose compartment. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,156, 5,509,279, and 6,862,896. Others are specialized for drinks, including canned or bottled drinks. See for examples U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,899,904, 6,065,303, 6,360,558, and 6,598,419.